


It Was a Very Good Bad Idea (Me and You)

by AvocadoHaught



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Waitress AU, Wayhaught endgame, What a Mess They're Making, bad idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-02-13 20:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12991575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvocadoHaught/pseuds/AvocadoHaught
Summary: Waverly Earp works at Shorty's- a diner, where she is able to create her own recipe muffins. When she finds out she's pregnant thanks to her possessive, rude husband- she falls for the Police Officer who happens to be the wife of her Gynecologist... Officer Haught. When they fall in love- what will they turn out be- and who will be there to stop them?





	1. Chapter 1

“Order up!” A small pitter patter of feet heard Waverly Earp race to where the chef- Xavier- was stood, with a steaming plate of food in front of him. She swiped it quickly, doing a small pirouette to turn around, before she made her way quickly across Shorty’s Bar floor with a super-extreme-jalapeno burger with extra pickles and hot sauce. She made it to table 32, face flushed and pride evident on her face, as she handed her big sister the plate.

“One Super-Extreme-Jalapeno burger with extra-” Her words cut off as the oven timer went off with a short, sharp _ding!_ “Oh shit! My banana muffins are ready!” She sprinted back to the bar, leaving her sister chuckling after her. She placed her hands on the counter-top, jumping on it, to sit and swing her legs over gracefully. She made it to the kitchen in record time. Xavier already had oven mits waiting for her to slip her hands into. She smiled in thanks as she slid the oven door open and pulled out two trays of her famous banana muffins, setting them on the side to cool.

“You’ve got to teach me the recipe, Little Earp.” Xavier smiled down at her. He was a bit of a hard ass, but he seemed to think of Waverly as a little sister. Probably because he fancied the pants right off of Wynonna- Waverly’s big sister, who was currently chowing down on a burger so hot that Dolls wore latex gloves to protect his fingers.

“Maybe someday, Xavier. In the meantime, I’ve got some more recipes to try out. It okay if I come in before work again tomorrow?” She asked softly, offering him a muffin as an extra incentive. He nodded, taking the hot sweet treat, and placing it with his lunch.

“Baby! Where’s Waverly?” A voice called out, and the smile immediately evaporated from her lips as she remembered the wedding band that sat snug against her finger. A piece that she herself had bought for the wedding day- along with her husband’s, that disappeared a week after he had received it. The husband in question was now, messily, climbing over the countertop and making his way into the kitchen. She felt Xavier squeeze her shoulder and he returned to his work- in time to see Champ Hardy make his entrance.

“Champ? What are you doing here? I’m on my shift.” She asked, as he grabbed one of her muffins and stuffed it into his mouth. She rolled her eyes and looked at Xavier, who knowingly walked to the towel rack and threw two to her. She thanked him, before covering the muffins with the towels. “Those are for my customers.” She looked up at him.

“Yeah… well… about that, doll. You’re the breadwinner.” He said, nonchalantly- as if losing his job wasn’t important for their upkeep. “So I need you to fix me up a burger. Extra pickles, extra tomato and lettuce- a man’s gotta keep up his routine-” He flexed the muscles in his arm, which made Waverly’s stomach turn. “- extra jalapenos, extra beef patty… and extra fries. Got that?” Waverly took her time processing the last minute of speech.  
  
“You got fired?” Was all she let out. She saw Xavier shake his head in disbelief behind her, and she looked back to Champ- who was grinning around another muffin. She felt the anger and irritation creep up on her.  
  
“No. Man at work was disrespecting me! So I gave him an old right hook! Right to the left eye! He went down for the count, Waves, you shoulda seen it! But got a stern talkin' to by the foreman. Was too smart for him, though! Quit before he could fire me.” He shrugged. “Did you get what I wanted to eat down on your notepad-y thing?” He asked, fumbling with the pocket on her apron and pulling the book out and handing it to her, reaching for another muffin. Waverly slapped his hand away, forcefully.

“You got fired… from your job? And now you’re looking to have me lose mine the same way!” She shrieked. She was pretty sure her sister looked up from her huge burger and frown at the noise.

  
“Woah, Wave, chill… it’s only a muffin.” He pushed past her hand and grabbed another. “Are you PMS-ing or something? You seem pretty no-chill today.” Waverly heard something slam on the counter and then suddenly Xavier was stood behind her.

“Excuse me. Could you not make those comments please? Especially about a woman who has more control in her pinky than it seems you have in your entire body, considering you're her husband. I’m surprised you don’t have a beer belly and a lard gut with all the shit you seem to think you can take because your wife’s the one making the food. This stuff is for paying customers.” Xavier said, calmly. Champ’s eye began to twitch, and Waverly swallowed. _So much for a nice work day._

“How fucking dare you talk to me like that! You can’t tell me what I can and cannot say to my wife! I own her! I married her! So mind your own fucking business.” Champ got into Xavier’s face, and looked ready to punch him.

“Whether you married her or not is out of the question. She is your wife and you should respect her. This little lady belongs to no-one but herself. And you should know that.” Xavier allowed his height to intimidate Champ. “Now get the fuck out of my kitchen before I use your head as a chopping board, you overgrown gremlin.” He stage-whispered. Champ took one look at Waverly, stretching his finger out towards her face and waggling it threateningly.  
  
“This is not over. Wait til you get home.” He threatened. Xavier tapped him on the back. He turned.

“Was that a threat, little man?” He growled. Champ took a breath, and ran out of the kitchen. “Are you alright, Little Earp?” Xavier asked softly.

“I am now that he's gone, thanks for getting rid of him. I don't think I cold stand another minute of him screaming in my face today...” Waverly sighed.

"You're miserable, Waverly..." Xavier said softly. Waverly's eyebrow jumped up. He only ever called her Waverly when it was serious. "Don't you ever think about leaving him?" He asked, walking towards her again and placing his large hand on her petite shoulder.

“If I could leave him, I would.” She sighed, looking at her banana muffins. Xavier smiled and grabbed the metal mixing bowl from the shelf.  
  
“Then why don’t you?” He asked, handing her it, and flicking her notepad open and finding one of Waverly’s penned recipes- as a hint to tell her to cheer herself up.

“Because he wouldn’t let me. I'm too valuable for him at home. Always expects his whites washed and his dinner on the table by the time he gets home. Expects a beer in his hand and me doing every chore. If I don’t, he gets angry. If I don’t show him enough attention, he gets angry… I can’t win.” She reached into a cupboard for flour.

“Then he’s an asshole.” He said simply.

“Hey, Waves… that idiot being an ass again?” Wynonna’s voice rang out as she walked into the kitchen- with her empty plate. She had the same uniform as Waverly. “Hey Dolly.” She cooed at the chef. Xavier smiled and went back to flipping beef patties. She walked over to where Waverly stood, creating her recipe from the ingredients on her list. She lifted a muffin from the tray and pushed it into her big sister’s waiting hand, as she mixed the butter and sugar together.

"Yep- but that's fine. I'm perfecting my new recipes. I haven't got time to listen to him. How do chocolate muffins sound? No... too normal... need something that not a lot of people can get anywhere else... chocolate chip? No... chocolate orange? No..." She was off in her own little world again- making her muffins and distracting herself. Wynonna and Xavier exchanged knowing glances as he tossed the elder Earp an apron.

 

_Sugar_

_Butter_

_Flour_

_Banana…. No…. Chocolate!_

_Banana and Chocolate!_

 

 


	2. Coffee Caramel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna and Waverly talk about the future... and a certain bump along the path...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the amazing replies about whether I should continue this. So this is the second chapter. I hope you can all comment and tell me how you think our officer and waitress are going to meet!

“Jesus, Wave? Did you eat a bad burger last night?” Wynonna asked, as she rubbed her little sister’s back softly- holding back the brunette tresses. “If you did, I’ll kick Dolly’s ass, yeah?” She asked, grinning. When she heard a half giggle from her little sister, she patted her back, laughing along. Waverly turned around, her eyes puffy and red, and her mascara smudged down her cheeks.  
  
“I don’t know… I’ve been feeling like this for a couple weeks and...” She paused, leaning in to whisper to her sister. “I’m late. I think I might be pregnant.” She said softly- as if it were a huge conspiracy theory. Wynonna leaned her head back, with a grimace.  
  
“Gross… don’t come at me with your pukey breath...” She waggled her hand in front of her face, as if to waft the smell away. Waverly reached into her pocket and pulled out some gum, popping one into her mouth and chewing rapidly. She offered one to the other woman, who gladly took it and sighed at the flavour.  
  
“I tell you I’m late and that I might be pregnant and you’re concerned with the smell of my breath?” She questioned- slightly irritably. She sighed, feeling her eyes prick with tears again, and she quickly pressed the tip of her little finger to the corner of her eye- trying to stop the onslaught of tears.  
  
“Hey… I’m sure you’ll be fine… you’ve got me and Dolly and Rosie and John and Jeremy to look out for you...” She deliberately left out one name. Waverly smiled a little. “I know! Jeremy! With a baby? He’d probably pass out at the thought of changing a diaper!” Waverly laughed softly, but it quickly dissolved into silent tears, streaming down pale cheeks.

“I’m so scared, Nonna...” She admitted. It was all Wynonna could do to hug her sister. “I don’t want his baby. I don’t even want him.” She sniffed. “He just wants free food and sex all the time. He won’t care about our baby…” She sighed, resting her cheek against Wynonna’s shoulder. She felt the comforting arm of the older girl around her own shoulders.  
  
“That asshole is a no good layabout, baby girl. You deserve better than him.” She kissed the younger girl’s head and stood up, offering her hand to Waverly. “You matter to me and so will this little kid. Now, come on. We have to get you a pregnancy test. Okay?” She helped the younger girl up and out of the bathrooms.

 

* * *

 

“Oh God! What if it’s positive? What if I am pregnant? I’m going to have to tell Gus! And Xavier and John and Rosie- oh my God! What am I going to tell Champ? He’s going to dote on me even more! And I’ll have even more to do with a kid and-”  
  
“Waverly!” Wynonna shouted, breaking Waverly from her anxious rambling and nervous pacing. Waverly looked up- hands still on her hips, her teeth worrying her lip. “Breathe. We’ll take each problem as it comes. _If_ you’re pregnant. It’s not guaranteed until that test’s ready, okay?” She rested her hands on her baby sister’s shoulders, pulling her in for a hug. “I know you’re scared. But it’s fine-” The door flew open suddenly.

“Ay dios mio! That man is useless, I swear! He’s so silly! He can’t even move into the 21st century for one second!” Rosita came storming in. She took one look at Waverly, with tear tracks marking her red cheeks, with a hand on her hip and her other hand ferociously swiping at the tear stains, and an annoyed looking Wynonna glaring daggers at her. “What?” She questioned, before she eyed the pregnancy test resting on the side. She snatched it up, staring. “Whose is this?”

“Rosita!” Waverly tried reaching for the test, but Rosita held it out of her grasp. Waverly reached higher for it, but Rosita held it away.  
  
“Guessing it’s yours, little Earp!” She smiled. “Congrats!” She tossed the stick to Waverly and looked expectantly for a smile to grace the younger girl. But the opposite happened. Waverly sank to her knees on the grubby floor and cupped her mouth with her hand.  
  
“I’m going to be sick, again!” Waverly groaned, as she pushed herself up from the tiles and quickly bounced into a stall. Wynonna flashed one last glare at Rosita, who had the decency to look guilty as she heard the retching sounds.  
  
“You’ve met that fuckwad, right?” Were the only words to come out of her mouth before she pushed the stall door open and held back her little sister’s hair. Rosita followed suit and sat behind Waverly- rather than to her side- and rubbed her back.

“We’re here for you, Little Earp.” She said, softly. Wynonna smiled at Rosita in thanks, before Waverly sat back up, half sobbing.  
  
“My life’s officially over. Champ’s never going to let me leave now.” She cried softly.

“Hey, no… you’re coming to stay at the Homestead tonight and you’re going to kick your feet up and enjoy some Chinese takeout and some Netflix movies. Okay? Girls’ night. You’re invited, Rosie.” Wynonna addressed the two girls as Waverly all but collapsed into her arms, curling up on her lap.  
  
“Thanks, but me and John have a date tonight. He’s taking me for a picnic. Thursday is our date night...” She trailed off as she saw Wynonna shoot a look at her and then a hesitant glance at Waverly. "Besides, this should just be between the both of you. Between sisters..." She smiled softly, rubbing Waverly’s arms before standing and exiting the bathrooms. Waverly looked up at Wynonna.

“Promise me we’ll eat trashy food and watch _Love Actually_?” Waverly asked. Wynonna rolled her eyes good naturedly, looking down at her little sister, who was currently looking up at her the way she would imagine a child would look up at her if they had asked if they could have an ice cream cone.

“Yes, we can watch the shitty films you like, dork.” Wynonna and Waverly laughed softly. She rubbed Waverly’s back again. “And we’ll get you to see a doctor, okay?” The younger Earp nodded. “And I’ll even help you bake some muffins. How’s that sound?”  
  
“Good...” Waverly whispered softly. “Maybe we could make them with caramel and coffee?”

 

_Dear Baby- I guess you’re there now._

_This is my coffee caramel muffin…_

 

_Sugar_

_Butter_

_Flour_

_Caramel and Coffee…_

 

_Recipe number two…_


	3. Pina Colada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly meets someone while she's waiting at the Doctor's clinic- and it doesn't turn out entirely as she planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with this fic! I'm going to try and get a few more chapters out before New Years!

“I’m on my third now… it’s fantastic. What about you dearie?” A voice broke Waverly out of her own thoughts as she looked up at the woman currently sporting a huge bump. At Waverly’s blank face, she sighed and giggled to herself. “Pregnant. How many have you had?” She asked. Waverly looked down at her stomach. Her stomach that had no signs of showing any time soon.  
  
“F-first...” She answered quietly. She found that her hands instinctively settled where her baby would nestle for the next nine months. “So nervous.” She said- mostly to herself. She saw the woman nod in a condescending way. She suddenly felt really self conscious. She clenched her jaw- tensing the fingers that were caressing her stomach.  
  
“Aw, first ones are always the best. Where’s your boyfriend?” The woman asked. Waverly set her jaw- was this woman instinctively this nosey? She sighed, as her knees raised up as much as could be allowed with a small tin on her lap. Muffins. She made them for the doctor who would have to doctor her. A good will gesture.   
  
“D-doesn’t know.” She couldn’t meet the woman’s eye, but out of the corner of it, she saw the woman look at her two friends and fold her arms. Judging her. She ducked her head and sniffed, her knee starting to bounce.  
  
“A father must know about his child. He needs to be their father figure.” The woman said- in a voice that proved she was judging Waverly.  
  
“Even a no good layabout who knocks me about?” She whispered to herself. Her eyes found a spare empty seat, and her eyes quickly found the table of magazines piled next to it. She looked around to the women currently gossiping about ‘Richard Blake’ and how he was getting around. She quietly got up and wandered slowly to the table, sitting by it and rifling through each magazine.  
  
“God, I wish for once they had a decent magazine about history… or something educational...” She spoke her thoughts aloud, her hand absent-mindedly flicking through a magazine that was 4 years old- about how to take the perfect ‘Oscars style selfie’ with a picture of the selfie Ellen had taken with her fellow celebrities. She sighed.  
  
“You can wish. I’ve been on the same magazine for two hours...” A voice spoke. Waverly found its source to be a young woman- just a bit older than herself- who appeared to be a police officer. She was holding a slightly newer edition, this time detailing the ‘Kylie Jenner’ lip challenge.   
  
“Oh! Yeah… makes me wish I’d brought a book… didn’t know I was in this long a line to go and see Doctor Pressman.” Waverly said softly. The redhead looked up at her as she said that- but said nothing herself. A moment went by, before Waverly found herself curiously asking, “So, how far along are you?”  
  
“Pardon?”  
  
“Your pregnancy. How far along are you?” Waverly asked, heat rushing to her cheeks as she found herself on the receiving end of a very confused stare. Suddenly the woman broke out into a hearty laugh, putting the magazine down.  
  
“I’m not pregnant.” She replied, sitting up and readjusting the way she sat to talk to Waverly more easily. Waverly’s eyes immediately widened and she covered her face with her hands.  
  
“I’m so sorry! I’m so sorry… I just… this is a clinic and I just assumed-” She tailed off as the woman stood up. Waverly half expected her to walk away, until she felt a body sit next to her. The woman placed her hand on her back.  
  
“No bones broken. I’m fine. Not the first time it’s happened.” She smiled warmly.   
  
“Sorry… I’m just panicking. I… I don’t know what to do. It’s my first appointment and what if my baby’s not healthy because I didn’t find out early or..” She felt the woman’s hand rub her back softly.   
  
“Hey, calm down. Your baby isn’t going to be any less healthy because you’ve just found out. Okay? Your baby is probably still tiny and you worrying is going to affect the baby more than finding out late, okay. You’ve got to calm down, okay? Tell me about what you’ve got in the tin.” She said softly, trying to distract the small woman.  
  
“Muffins. I work down at Shorty’s diner. We have a different flavour muffin every week. I was experimenting with coconut and pineapple. Pina Colada muffins… I brought some for Doctor Pressman.” She lifted the lid to show some muffins topped with a small ring of buttercream designed to look like a slice of pineapple. “Do you want to try one and tell me if it tastes okay?” She asked, nervously.   
  
“Sure.” The woman smiled and gently reached into the tin to retrieve a muffin from it. She stared at it for a few seconds, before peeling the muffin case back to take a bite. “Holy shit!” She said- her mouth still full of the muffin. “That’s… wow… you’re a genius. That’s amazing!” She swallowed the bite and took another. “Jesus...” Waverly’s cheeks slowly became dusted in pink as she watched the read haired woman devour the muffin.   
  
“Not too much coconut?” She asked- to make sure.  
  
“Hell no! This is… can I buy the whole tin from you?” She asked, fumbling in her pocket for her wallet.  
  
“Well- how about you come to Shorty’s tomorrow? I could bake you a selection. I make my famous banana muffins on Tuesdays.” Waverly smiled, proudly. “And you could have dinner too. We have the steak and pickle club sandwich coming out on the menu tomorrow.” She didn’t notice the woman’s disgusted grimace at the mention of pickles.  
  
“Yeah. I could. That’d be great. Where is Shorty’s?” She asked.   
  
“It’s in Purgatory. Main road. Hang on...” Waverly thanked God she was in her uniform, as she reached into her pocket and pulled her notebook and pen from it, writing down the address. She ripped the paper from the spine and handed it to the woman. “Just ask for Waverly. That’s me.” She smiled warmly.  
  
“I’m Nicole.” The woman said softly, reaching into her pocket and pulling her Police card from it. “Here.” She passed it to the waitress.  
  
“Nicole Haught… deputy to the Sheriff? Sheriff Nedley?” She asked, looking at Nicole. Nicole nodded and smiled. “Wow. He must love you.” It was Nicole’s turn to blush as pink dusted her cheeks.  
  
“Waverly Hardy!” A voice called out. Doctor Pressman stood, her clipboard against her chest, and Waverly smiled at Nicole.   
  
“That’s me. Sorry… have to go. But thank you for making me feel better. Hope I see you tomorrow, Nicole.” She smiled, offering the red head another muffin, before walking up to Doctor Pressman and entering her office.  
  
“Good morning, Mrs Hardy.” Doctor Pressman closed her office door, looking at the small woman, carrying a small tin, which was suddenly thrust under her nose.  
  
“I made pina colada muffins for you.” Waverly smiled softly. Doctor Pressman looked down at the little treats.   
  
“I don’t eat gluten… or sugar.” Was the Doctor’s only answer. Waverly pulled the tin back to her stomach, downcast. “But my wife does. She loves treats when she gets home from work. I’ll give them to her.” Waverly nodded. “So… why are you here, Mrs Hardy?”

"Well... I'm pregnant."

"Fabulous. Congrats!"

 

_Dear Baby,_

_You being there seems very real now. You're not just a concept any more. But that's fine._

_I'll love you with all my heart._

_Here's my Pina Colada Muffin..._

 

_Sugar_

_Butter  
_

_Flour_

_Coconut..._

_Pineapple frosting..._

 

_Recipe number three..._


	4. Mint Chocolate Lava

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly meets Nicole at Shorty's, along with someone she doesn't quite expect...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I've been mulling this chapter over. I'm still not 100% happy with it but I think it's alright for the purpose of forwarding the plot.

“Order up, Waves! Table 12.” Dolls shouted. Waverly smiled at the older woman she was serving- Gus- who happened to be co-owner of the diner. She finished pouring a decent amount of fresh coffee into the woman’s waiting mug, before turning on her heel and walking cheerily to the next meals that were waiting to be served.

She wove through the familiar tables and placed the plates down on the table that the plates of food belonged to. It was Rosita and Doc- an old high school friend of Wynonna and Dolls. John Henry- or Doc, as he preferred- had been like a big brother to Waverly growing up- and even kicked Champ in the balls for having the nerve to cheat on Waverly.   
  
“Two Philly cheesesteaks, one with extra pickles… Doc,” She placed the pickle laced sandwich in front of the moustached man. “And one with no pickles- subbed for caramelised onion and extra tomato.” She placed Rosita’s down. “Enjoy guys!” She smiled cheerily, before making her way back into the kitchen. Dolls was currently stirring up meat sauce for the new meatball sub. She smiled.

“Wanna try a new muffin? These are chocolate mint.” She smiled, holding one up for him. He smiled, taking a bite and controlling his surprise at the gooey mint centre. He smiled, hugging her. She smiled, looking up at him, for his reaction.

“Just as good as always, Earp.” Waverly smiled, as the bell from the counter went off with a _ding!_ She walked out in time to see a flash of red hair and the warm brown eyes she saw yesterday, as Nicole Haught leant on the side of the counter- dressed in a blue shirt, a pink bomber jacket and jeans. She looked so casual and Waverly felt herself smile wider.

“Hi! You came!” She said, walking up to where Nicole stood. Nicole nodded, standing up properly.  
  
“Couldn’t resist the pull of your amazing muffins. They are so good. Where’d you learn to bake like that?” She asked, propping herself up. Waverly felt her cheeks heat up.  
  
“My mama loved to bake. She left all her recipes to my aunt Gus when she died, who taught me how to make each one. I make my own recipes too. I even remember my mama baking with me before she died.” She gushed. Nicole seemed to genuinely take in every word she said. “Anyway- enough about me- what would you like to order?” She asked, pulling out the small notepad in her apron pocket.

“Okay… I’ll have a chicken salad. And I think Shae would like… a quinoa salad with kale and not lettuce, no tomato, extra red onion, a sliced chicken breast and green not black olives.” Nicole seemed tired of speaking by the end of the main order. “And I’ll have a batch of muffins too… those ones were delightful.” The thing that caught Waverly’s attention: _Shae._

“Shae?” She questioned, when she had finished writing _Shae’s_ complex order down.

“Yeah- sorry… she’s very particular.” It was only then that Waverly caught sight of the ring adorning Nicole’s finger. She was married. How had she not noticed yesterday? She had been so excited to see the ginger woman again… She mentally slapped herself- she was married and so was Nicole. But it still made her heart sink to the bottom of her stomach. She reached forwards, looking at the simple band on Nicole’s finger- holding it to look.

“Simple. It’s pretty.” She looked to her own finger- where no ring lay. Champ had pawned it months ago to buy himself a new guitar- on the insistence that he would definitely be better and he wouldn't smash it against the wall when he got frustrated with his music writing. She couldn’t help but feel sad about it. She pulled away when she heard footsteps and Doctor Pressman sat down next to Nicole. Wait… Doctor Pressman was _Shae_?

“Hello, Waverly. I didn’t know you worked here!” She smiled. Nicole looked at Waverly.

“Yeah… the waitress with the amazing coconut and pineapple muffins that I had last night! I met her while I was waiting for you to finish working.” Shae rolled her eyes. Waverly felt slightly idiotic standing there.  
“So… chicken salad and a modified salad.” She read off- trying to break up the slight tension. Nicole and Shae both turned their attention back to her.

“Oh yeah… can I have quinoa instead of white rice? And kale. And Nicky usually forgets to ask for no tomatoes.” She said, sharply. Nicole looked put out. Waverly looked at Nicole. _Nicky?_ She nodded.  
“And a box of different muffins for Nicole.” She smiled, looking back at Shae- who was frowning at her wife.

“Nicole! You’re going to ruin your entire diet! Do you want to get fired by the Sheriff for not being fit enough to work on the force?” Shae said, clearly annoyed. Nicole looked at her- with a look that told Waverly that she wasn’t going to take the tone.

“Shae, relax. I’ve been on a strict diet and workout regime every day since I was 13. I think I can handle some delicious muffins.” She winked at Waverly- and she fought very hard to expel the blush. She turned on her heel and walked back to the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

The chime on the door went off, and Waverly turned around from cleaning the counter, to see Nicole.

“Hi, twice in one day?” She asked, tilting her head softly. Nicole nodded, looking at her feet. “That bad, huh?”  
  
“Yeah... had a victim of domestic abuse die today...” Waverly nodded, sitting on one of the stools at the counter, and patting the one next to her to allow Nicole to sit too. When the redhead was seated next to her, she looked at her. “I just wanted someone to talk to. My legs brought me here. Shae usually doesn't like anything depressing said when I come home.”

  
“You know… I have a batch of fresh chocolate mint muffins that need trying while you tell me what's wrong?” Waverly hopped off her seat, climbing over the counter and standing at the other side. Nicole’s eyes lit up and Waverly blushed, walking into the kitchen and grabbing two plates- with a muffin on each.  
  
“Your muffins are amazing, Waverly.” She smiled at the sight of the buns.

“Well, I make a new one every day. So, if you came in every day… new muffin to try out?”  
  
“Waverly, you have yourself a deal.”

 

 

_**Dear baby,  
I’ve found a friend in Officer Haught. She’s lovely. Doctor Pressman seems more in her element in the clinic- but I’ve only met her twice.** _

 

_**Anyway, here’s my recipe for Mint Chocolate Lava.** _

_**Sugar** _

_**Butter** _

_**Flour** _

_**Chocolate** _

_**Mint Melts…** _

 

_**Recipe Number 4...** _


	5. Strawberry Kindness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Champ shows his true colours, and Nicole begins to become a fixture...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a sorry for the last chapter taking so long- I've decided to get another one out early...

The sound of laughing made dread pool in Waverly’s stomach, as she walked along the hallways towards the apartment she shared with Champ. Originally, it had belonged to Wynonna- who had allowed Waverly to move in when she and Champ broke up the first time. But then, Champ had a way of worming his way back into her life at one time or another- and he ended up living there too. Eventually Wynonna went on to share an apartment with Doc- who, at the time, was low on cash for his rent.

She walked to the door- carrying the brown bag of groceries- and heard a particularly loud laugh come from inside. She rested her head against the door for a second- the coolness calming her nerves. She still had to tell Champ of her pregnancy- if she wanted to in the first place… she felt the money she had shoved down her bra cut her as she moved. She had been hiding money in her tampon box for weeks- getting enough money to move out and leave Champ.

She pushed the door open, to a wall of smoke, coming from Champ’s buddies. He often liked them all to come over- to drink and smoke. She suppressed the urge to roll her eyes as she closed the door. She walked quickly to the kitchenette and put the bag on the counter.  
  
“Babe! Where’s the fast food?” Champ whined- seeing the absence of a takeout bag in her hand. “I texted you that I wanted food from the diner!” Waverly felt white hot anger burn her up.   
  
“Go get it yourself. Pay for it yourself.” She gritted out. Champ stood and she clenched her jaw- waiting for the inevitable. He walked towards her- stalking her like a predator would a helpless prey. He grabbed her arm and roughly yanked her.  
  
“What the fuck did you just say to me? How fucking dare you! I have done everything for you, and you fucking talk to me like that! I am a good husband who’s never asked too much from you- and you still see fit to talk to me like that!” He growled. She tried to move- but she felt a hand on the back of her neck- preventing her from movement. She saw a clenched fist.

“I’m pregnant!” She screamed- as she saw the fist ready to strike at her midsection. Champ froze. _Oh shit._ His friends looked uncomfortable, and one look from Champ had them scurrying out of the door. Champ let go of her, as she walked over to the sofa that the men had vacated. She pulled a cushion into her grasp- a shield for her stomach.

“What?” Champ frowned. Waverly didn’t meet his eyes. She wasn’t going to repeat herself. She saw Champ sit on the old peeling leather chair, resting his forearms on his knees and his head in his hands. “You’re pregnant…” He stated. He didn’t sound amused. He didn’t even sound happy.  
  
“Yes.” Was all Waverly managed to bite out. And here she was- wanting to bake for a little tonight and go to bed. A few moments of silence stretched out into five minutes, before the boy-man on the seat opposite her opened his mouth.  
  
“Are you sure you’re pregnant?” He asked. She nodded.

“Six tests say yes.”

“Right, well… book an appointment, then.” Was all he said, as he got up and walked, sluggishly, to the fridge- opening it and wrenching a beer from the ring holder.  
  
“I’ve already been to my OBGYN. They referred me to Doctor Pressman at the clinic.” She said. Champ swigged his beer as if he had been told that there was only tonight left to drink it. He pulled the can back from his face and slammed it on the counter- panting.

“Right. So this problem is gonna be gone by next week?” He asked. Waverly immediately felt white hot shock course through her- sharply plunging a shard of glass into her heart.  
  
“W-what?” She whispered. Champ drank the rest of his beer- cracking another open in the time it took him to formulate words.

“Well, you go to the clinic, the doctor gives you shit and you get rid of it. Simple. You’re not pregnant and I don’t have to worry about little ones getting all up in my business. And I get to keep my money.”  
  
“What money? You’re not making any money! I am. And I’m keeping this baby!” She held her hands over her belly protectively. She heard the tell tale sound of Champ’s laugh.

“Yeah, my wife isn’t keeping a kid that’ll push her skin out until she looks fatter than my aunt Muriel. No. My wife’s gonna keep herself pretty.” He said, looking at her stomach with a grimace. “’Sides, I never wanted kids. All they do is crap all the time.” He swigged from his beer again. “No, you’re getting rid of it.”

 

* * *

 

“What a fucking asshole! You’re keeping that baby if you want it, baby-girl. Ain’t no man gonna tell you what you do with your body.” Wynonna took an abnormally huge bite of her burger. Waverly sat across from her, enjoying a rare day off in the diner. Wynonna had offered to pay for lunch- and Waverly had accepted. She couldn’t stand being around Champ most of the time- but with this new revelation, everything just seemed a million times more unbearable.  
  
“I know. I’m going to let him assume I got rid of it… and then by the time he finds out, it’ll be too late. I’ll have paid for a divorce lawyer and a restraining order.” Waverly dipped a french fry into some ketchup and she looked at the food on her plate. There was a notebook rested beside her- waiting to be filled with a new muffin recipe.

“Good. And you’ll be moving in with me. I’m not letting that chump anywhere near you. In fact- why don’t you just move now?” Wynonna broached the subject for the millionth time that month. Waverly looked at her food again.  
  
“Because… I’m still gathering money. I can’t be a burden on you.” She explained. “Besides, I only need a few more months and I’ll have enough money to get a deposit on my own place."  
  
“You don’t need your own place. We’ll look after this baby together!”  
  
“Yeah, but I need a little independence. And Champ’ll know exactly where to find me if I stay with you now. Best I can do is wait and get a restraining order on him.” She took another bite of her burger. She sat, deep in thought- the silence giving her ample time to think about new recipes.

A voice from over by the counter snapped her out of her own thoughts.

“Hi, is Waverly on today? She said I could stop by.” Nicole’s voice made Waverly’s stomach flutter, as she looked over. Nicole looked around the diner and immediately found the warm brown eyes, as she walked over. “Hey, Waverly! How are you?”  
  
“Good thanks, how are you?” Nicole’s hands found her belt buckle, and Waverly felt her cheeks heat up looking at the khakis the woman wore.

“Great. Hi. I’m Nicole, Purgatory’s newest deputy.” She offered her hand to Wynonna.  
  
“Hi, Wynonna Earp, Purgatory’s resident fuck-up!” Wynonna smiled. Waverly offered Nicole the place next to her to sit down in the booth, and the red head took it.  
  
“Oh my God! _The_ Wynonna Earp! All my colleagues have at least three stories each about you! You're practically famous!" Nicole laughed. Wynonna grabbed her root beer.

"Well, I try..." She took a sip- as if to toast her fame. Nicole turned her attention to Waverly.

"Sorry, I didn’t realise you weren’t working today… I just came in for a cappuccino and another muffin.” It had been a week since they struck up their deal, and Nicole seemed determined to honour their deal. Nicole would come in after shift, and they would talk about her cases, Waverly’s childhood, Nicole’s childhood, or just general trivial topics.  
  
“Well, I’m sure I can bake you one. Dolls doesn’t mind me using the oven.” Waverly smiled.  
  
“How’s the baby doing? Is the little peanut growing some?” Nicole looked Waverly in the eyes as she said this, genuinely interested.  
  
“I have my first scan tomorrow.” She smiled. Nicole’s eyes lit up. Wynonna watched their exchange from behind her burger.  
  
“Oh, is the father going?” Nicole asked. Wynonna cleared her throat- catching Nicole’s attention as she made a swiping motion with her hand across her neck.

“Ix nay on the ather fay!” Wynonna spat chunks of burger over the table. Nicole fought the urge to grimace. Nicole frowned at the use of pig-latin.

“Is something wrong with the father?” Waverly looked at her legs- as Wynonna swallowed her bite of burger.  
  
“The father is a dumb fuckwad who can’t control his wang but still seems determined to get Waverly to have unprotected sex.” Wynonna vented. Waverly covered her face- clearly embarrassed.  
  
“Well, I… don’t really know what to say about that.” Nicole said, looking at Waverly. “I guess all that is to be asked is if you’re okay with going on your own?”

“I-I won’t be. Wynonna-”  
  
“Oh shit! I was meant to book the day off, I’m sorry.” Wynonna managed to chew out between a mouthful of fries. Waverly slumped in her seat.  
  
“It’s okay, it’ll be fine. I should have reminded you.” Waverly sighed.

“Hey, I wonder… because clearly you’re not okay with the- the ‘fuckwad’ - coming but if you want someone to come with you...” Nicole placed her hand on Waverly’s shoulder. “I could come if you wanted.”  
  
“I just… yeah. Please.” Waverly whispered.

“Okay. Then I will come pick you up and we can go see if your little peanut is healthy and happy, okay?” She got Waverly to duck her head and smile, and Nicole let a grin show.

“Okay...” She felt the recipe swirl in her head, and picked up her pen, to write on the little notebook...

 

_**Dear Baby,** _

_**I’ll finally get to see you tomorrow, which is exciting…** _

_**Officer Haught’s going to see you too!** _

_**Because of her I won’t be on my own…** _

 

_**Here’s the next muffin.** _

 

_**Strawberry Kindness…** _

 

_**Sugar** _

 

_**Butter** _

 

_**Flour** _

 

_**Freeze dried strawberries** _

 

_**Lots and Lots of whipped cream!** _

 

_**Recipe Number 4…** _

 

_**I guess I should start signing these off…** _

 

_**Love Mama x** _


	6. Ginger Spice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly sees her baby, and she and Nicole need a bad idea...

Waverly’s leg couldn’t stop bouncing as she waited on the wall surrounding her apartment block for Nicole’s car to drive up. Champ was still asleep and by Waverly’s calculations (and the fact that he passed out on her last night after one too many beers) he wouldn’t be woken by anything until 1pm. Which meant that Waverly could go to her appointment, get to work and have worked at least two hours before he got up- which gave her ample opportunity to bake in the kitchen and grab the tips before he could get his greasy paws on them.  
  
A four door sedan pulled up- stating that it was property of the ‘Purgatory Sheriff Department’. Waverly hopped down, tugging at her crop top. She knew it was a bit silly to turn up in uniform, but considering she had work straight after, she thought it best. She reached the car and watched, as the redhead pushed the door open from the inside.  
  
“Hey Waves! Sorry I’m a little late- I was stopping off at Bobo’s Tea Shop to get a cappuccino.” She smiled. Waverly got into the car and noticed a second disposable cup. “And… I looked up the best stuff for the first trimester so I got you a ginger and chamomile tea. I read about how ginger settles stomachs so I thought it might be good if you had morning sickness… and the chamomile helps with calming- I think. Not sure.” Nicole’s rambling had Waverly internally swooning.   
  
“Thank you… I really appreciate it.” Waverly said, softly. She picked up the cup and took a drink. It was just the right amount of spice. She hummed softly and realised Nicole was watching her- waiting for her approval. “It’s good. Thank you.” And with that, Nicole started the engine on her car, and they were off.  
  
The car ride was spent in amicable silence- apart from the sounds of the indicators clicking every time they turned a corner- but eventually they reached the clinic. Nicole got out and opened Waverly’s door for her, smiling down at the brunette.  
  
“Thanks...” They walked into the clinic, and Nicole took a seat as Waverly stepped over to reception. “Hi. I’m Waverly Hardy… I have an ultrasound booked at 10?” She asked. The receptionist nodded and told her to take a seat. Nicole had taken up another magazine- and Waverly blinked- she was having an overwhelming sense of deja vu. Waverly reached into her bag, pulling out a small ziploc bag with a muffin in it.

“Muffin?” Nicole’s eyebrows raised as she nodded enthusiastically. Waverly laughed softly, as Nicole opened the ziploc bag and took a bite.

“How do you do it, Waverly? Amazing!” She groaned. Waverly blushed. “So good… it’s- can you show me how to make one?”  
  
“Sure…”  
  
“Like, I mean… today. I’d love to know how you make one.” She smiled. Waverly nodded, thinking about it.  
  
“Yeah, I mean, that would be awesome. Plus, I could always use new insight to what new recipes I can include. Maybe you could help me design a muffin?” Waverly suggested. Nicole nodded.

“Waverly Hardy?” a voice called after about half an hour’s patient waiting. Nicole looked up, as Waverly stood, smothing her crop top down. Nicole made no movement to come with her.  
  
“You’re not coming?” She asked. Nicole put down the magazine.  
  
“I didn’t know whether you’d be comfortable with me coming in and seeing… I just thought I should come for moral support. Unless you want me to come in, because I would love to if you do, I just thought… it’s about your comfort and whether you feel comfotable-” Waverly’s hand found Nicole’s and she smiled.  
  
“Come in. See baby Earp.” She smiled. Nicole ducked her head, as they walked into the office.

“Good morning, Mrs Hardy. I’m Doctor Lucado, I’ll be doing your ultrasound today.” The doctor shook Waverly’s hand before casting her eye on Nicole. “Hello, Officer Haught. What brings you here?”  
  
“Just giving moral support to a good friend.” Nicole replied coolly. Lucado’s eyebrow raised but she nodded nonetheless. She smiled, and turned her attention back to Waverly as the small brunette hopped onto the reclining seat. Lucado pulled the small ultrasound machine over.

“This might be a little cold...” Lucado grabbed the gel and it squirted onto Waverly’s belly- who immediately gasped at the coldness. Nicole chuckled slightly- as her eyes met warm brown ones. Lucado began the machine- and pressed the device to Waverly’s stomach. She pressed a few buttons and immediately turned the screen. “That’s your baby, Mrs Hardy...”

“Oh my God...” Waverly’s eyes began to fill with unshed tears, and Nicole moved from her position at the foot of the seat, to where she could view the small child on screen. She felt a warm hand on her own and saw Waverly clutching to her hand to ground herself. She sat on the chair next to where Waverly was reclined- holding the hand.  
  
“That’s your baby, Waverly… you made a baby...” Waverly let out a quick sob, covering her eyes with the hand that wasn’t clutching Nicole’s.

“It’s real...” Waverly sobbed. Lucado stopped moving the device over Waverly’s stomach, and she paused the video on screen.   
  
“I’ll just go and grab the photos. Back in a minute.” Lucado slipped out of the room, and Waverly’s sobs intensified. Nicole stood up, hugging the crying woman.  
  
“Hey, it’ll be okay… that’s your baby. Your baby is fine.”  
  
“Champ doesn’t want it.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“He told me to get an abortion.” Waverly sniffed, pulling away to wipe at her face in frustration. “I’m not. But it still… he doesn’t want his own child.” She held her stomach. A hand found hers on top of her belly.  
  
“More fool him. That baby is going to grow and be beautiful. And it’s going to be the best kid in the world. Because it's gonna be yours.” Nicole’s face seemed to show such conviction. Before Waverly could say anything else, Lucado opened the door and handed two photographs of the baby to Waverly.  
  
“Your baby is healthy. I’ll see you in a few weeks for your next ultrasound.” 

 

* * *

 

“Right… now fold the mixture...” Nicole did as instructed under Waverly’s watchful gaze. She had flour on her forehead, and Waverly suppressed the urge to giggle. “Add the dried fruit and the ginger...” Waverly commanded, and Nicole’s hand reached for the two cups, adding each one. She folded the mixture again.   
  
“Sorry if these turn out badly.” Nicole laughed. “I’m shit at this sort of thing. Remembering my bulletproof vest and chasing down a perp- I can do… but baking muffins, not so much.” Waverly snorted.

“Well, you must be better than you think because those are ready to go into the oven. Just scoop mixture into the muffin cases and you’re done.” Nicole smiled, picking up the full bowl.

After ten minutes of scooping and pouring- the mixture was finally baking in the oven. Nicole and Waverly sat on the countertop, eating the remaining fruit and mix from the bowl.   
  
“So, what’s going to happen then?” Nicole asked, picking up a dried strawberry and popping it into her mouth.  
  
“Well, I will keep the baby and by the time Champ realises… it’ll be too late to do anything except have the baby.” She said- as if it meant little to think of the consequences.

“So you’re going to lie?”  
  
“Well, yeah. He doesn’t want the baby. I do.”

“Right...”

“What?”  
  
“Just Shae would skin me if I kept something like that from her.”  
  
“Yeah, well, I’m not married to my gynecologist. I’m married to a pig.”  
  
“Okay, sorry.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“No- I just.”  
  
“You know what… keep your opinions on my marriage to yourself.” Waverly got up.

“Waverly… I’m sorry.” Nicole stood up too. Waverly faced the wall, before turning back to the redhead. "Please forgive me, I was really rude... I'll go." She watched at Nicole as she picked up her coat. She made a decision, walking over to the redhead. "Waves?"

She cupped the woman’s face and kissed her softly. Arms came up to circle her waist. She smiled into the kiss, standing on her toes to reach the woman. She felt Nicole's hand travel up to her upper back. Her eyes opened. She immediately pulled away.  
  
“Oh shit!” She skirted around the counter- trying to make for the door, but Nicole hopped over the counter to get to the door before she could make it.   
  
“Wait… Waverly...” They stared at each other for a few moments. “You know…” She panted softly, trying to formulate words.

“This is a bad idea...” Waverly answered her. Nicole nodded softly- holding her waist.

“I… fuck it. I need a bad idea...” Without another word, Nicole pulled Waverly into her and kissed her softly. Waverly pulled away slowly.

"What about your wife..." Nicole didn't answer, she just gripped the younger woman's hand, slipping it over her chest- where her heart was thumping heavily. 

"Feel that. I've never felt that with her." Nicole swallowed. Waverly felt the distinct thrumming of a fast paced heartbeat and she immediately met Nicole's pretty brown eyes.  "There's love to be had here, Waverly..." She whispered, smiling as she cupped the brunette's flushed cheek, stroking it. 

"I think it's a pretty good bad idea."

"What?"

"Me and you..." Nicole chuckled softly.

"Me and you, Waves..." Nocle leant back down, kissing Waverly softly.

 

_**Dear Baby…** _

_**I kissed Nicole. I kissed her. And it didn’t feel wrong. It felt so right...** _

 

_**Here’s the recipe for Ginger Spice Muffins… made by me and Nicole.** _

 

_**Sugar** _

 

_**Butter** _

 

_**Flour** _

 

_**Ginger** _

 

_**Dried Fruit** _

 

_**And apparently kissing....** _

 

_**Love Mama x** _


	7. PB & J

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 months have passed. And Waverly's guilt catches up with her.

“Rise and shine baby…” Nicole whispered. She kissed the naked shoulder of the woman she was spooning. The brunette stirred softly, and Nicole moved her hand so that it was lying over the younger girl’s stomach. Waverly Earp was a sight she’d never tire of seeing. Even after 2 months of seeing her every day. Shae was on a business trip, which meant that Waverly had been staying over in her absence.

“Morning...” Waverly mumbled- still obviously half asleep. She rolled over onto her back to stare up into brown eyes. Nicole chuckled, leaning down to capture the other girl’s soft lips. She pulled back and looked at Waverly. She smiled- dimples showing, before she started to kiss Waverly again, trailing kisses down her jaw, her neck, until her kisses finally reached Waverly’s growing stomach. She lifted the small camisole that Waverly wore and she kissed the little bump. She leaned in, to rest her cheek on it.

“Hi peanut. Hope you’re happy in there. Sorry about all the jostling last night. Mama and I were excited.” She sent a glance up to Waverly, whose face broke out in a beautiful blush. “But, we looked through some name books so your Mama knows what to call you when you come into the world. And I can’t wait to see if you have your mom’s adorable little nose.” Nicole kissed the bump again.

Waverly listened intently to Nicole talking to the baby and she felt a pang of guilt. Nicole was so sweet but she couldn’t help but feel like she was talking away Nicole’s chance at happiness with Shae. She bit her lip and watched as Nicole finished talking to the baby and rolled down the camisole softly, as if she were covering a sandcastle.

“Do you want kids?” She found herself blurting out. Nicole looked up at her, sat back on her knees between Waverly’s legs. Nicole’s brow furrowed, and Waverly could practically see the machinery whirring in the redhead’s brain, wondering why Waverly had said this.

“I’ve… never really thought about it. Why?” Nicole questioned, moving to sit against the headboard.

“Never mind.” Waverly dismissed it, getting up from the bed. She couldn’t stop her mind from going back to Shae, and she bit her lip again.

 

* * *

 

An hour later, she was baking in the kitchen. Waverly had insisted on bringing some of her recipes in to Nicole so that she could try them out. Today’s was a peanut butter and jelly muffin. She couldn’t stop imagining the taste of it. She mixed the batter as she heard footsteps- indicating that Nicole had finished her shower. She felt long arms wrap around her middle and a nose press softly into the crook of her neck from behind.

“Hey, mind telling me what got you so worked up earlier?” Nicole whispered softly. Waverly kept mixing the batter, and moving her arm faster to stop the overwhelming emotions that threatened to spill over.

“I feel like a home wrecker. I mean, what if you want kids of your own and you decide you want them with Shae and I’ve ruined your chance because I’m making you cheat and I’m making bad decisions and pulling you in and I-” She stopped when she felt Nicole’s hands over her own.

“Calm down, Waverly… calm down. You’re going to hurt your arm if you mix that any faster. And what did you say to me about overworking it?” Nicole added, coaxing Waverly to let go of the wooden spoon, before pulling Waverly into her. “I want to be with you. Yeah, I’m married to Shae but we have different lives. You can’t wreck a home if there’s nothing left to be gleaned from it.” Nicole sighed. “And with regards to the kids… as cheesy as it sounds, I want that with you.” Her hand dropped to hold Waverly’s belly. “I want to be there for peanut.”

Waverly turned in Nicole’s arms and pressed her face into the valley of Nicole’s breasts through her top. “I just don’t want to be the reason you wreck your marriage.” She felt Nicole nod, and kiss the crown of her head. And stroke her hair.

“Waverly. I want you. Not Shae. You.”

 

 

_**Hey Baby,** _

_**It’s been a while.** _

 

_**Nicole and I have started to see each other. I think I’m beginning to fall in love with her.** _

 

_**Here’s my PB &J muffins.** _

 

_**Sugar** _

 

_**Butter** _

 

_**Flour** _

 

_**Peanut Butter** _

 

_**Confectioner’s Sugar** _

 

_**Strawberry Jam** _

 

_**Hope you had a fun time when Nic talked to you.** _

 

_**Love you to the moon and back.** _

 

_**Love Mama x** _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it- if you did please leave a comment as I'd very much like to know whether to continue this. My Mummy AU has come up with some issues about plotline so I'm trying to iron them out- but in the meantime I have the whole plot covered for this one- so please let me know if I should keep it up!


End file.
